The wrench display bracket disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,005 uses an arced groove formed at the lower end of the bracket for engaging a pin extended from the rear face of a swing arm. The bottom edge of an arch-shaped retaining plate is provided with an L-shaped block for engaging an L-shaped slot on the swing arm, forming a secured display configuration.
The above mentioned invention can house two types of wrenches and can allow smooth rotation of the wrenches. However, the invention has the following disadvantages.
The structure is too complicated. First, an arced groove must be formed on the hanging bracket, for receiving the pin form the swing arm. Second, each of the lateral sides of the swing arm has to be provided with an L-shaped slot, for engaging corresponding L-shaped blocks extended from the lower end of the bracket. Third, the retaining plate, together with the swing arm, is pivotally connected to the bracket by a pivot nut, a connecting unit and a locking ring.
The structure is adaptable to wrenches of few sizes. The receptacle defined by the retaining frame is set according to the width of the handle of a wrench, which cannot allow an insertion of wrenches of other sizes. Therefore, brackets of different sizes are needed to house a wide range of wrenches, leading to extra cost of making different molds for the brackets.
The display bracket disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,630 is for displaying clippers and scissors but has an anti-theft unit. Being cut off a stopping piece of the unit, the arched flexible plates extended oppositely on two sides of the hollow center can support and retain a tool for either display or storage.
However, the anti-theft locking mechanism can used with clippers or scissors, and the tools disposed on the bracket cannot be swung. For buyers of wrenches, closed type or open type, testing the smoothness of rotation is important, which cannot be attained by the retaining effect of flexible plates alone.